Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie
This article is about the movie based on the first series anime. For other movies, see: Movie. Check out my Roblox account!!! Plz make me builders club! http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=15089216 Yu-Gi-Oh! also known as Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: War of the Dragons is a film produced by Toei Animation, based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! first series anime. The movie is about a boy named Shougo Aoyama who is too timid to duel even after he got a powerful rare card, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Seto Kaiba also learns about Shougo's rare find and organizes a tournament, where attendance is mandatory for those who receive an invitation. Shougo and Yugi Muto are later chased down and roughed up by Kaiba's henchmen from KaibaCorp, with Kaiba's henchmen overpowering both of them and stealing Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Now Yugi must enter Kaiba's tournament and show Shougo that one can have both the potential and the power to become a true Duelist. This marks the end of the Toei anime and the last appearence of Miho Nosaka. =Featured Duels= Yami Yugi/Yugi Muto vs. Seto Kaiba Yugi's turn * Summons "Curse of Dragon" in Attack Position. Kaiba's turn * Summons "Dark Zorla" in Defense Position. Yugi's turn * Equips "Curse of Dragon" with "Dragon Membrane", increasing its ATK by 300. ("Curse of Dragon": 2000 → 2300 ATK) * "Curse of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Zorla". Kaiba's turn * Summons "Battle Ox" in Attack Position. (Apparently, "Curse of Dragon" was no longer on Yugi's field. What happened to it is unknown.) Yugi's turn * Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position. * "Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks and destroys "Battle Ox" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1400 LP) Kaiba's turn * Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position. * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gaia the Fierce Knight". (Yugi: 2000 → 1300 LP) Yugi's turn * Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position. * Activates "Magical Hats" to cover up his monster. * Sets a card, hiding it inside one of his "Magical Hats". Kaiba's turn * Attacks one of the Hats with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but he has attacked Yugi's Trap Card, "Spellbinding Circle", which decreases the ATK of Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes" by 700. ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" ATK: 3000 → 2300). Yugi's turn * "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". (Kaiba: 1400 → 1200 LP) Kaiba's turn * Summons another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician". (Yugi: 1300 → 800 LP) Yugi's turn * Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Defense Position. Kaiba's turn * Activates "Monster Reborn" to revive his first "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * Activates "Wicked Chain", combining the 2 "Blue-Eyes" on the field and the 1 in his hand, which summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's 3-Body Connection". * Attacks "Celtic Guardian" with his 3 "Blue-Eyes". Yugi's turn * Summons "Beaver Warrior" in Defense Position. Kaiba's turn * Attacks "Beaver Warrior" with his 3 "Blue-Eyes". Yugi's turn * Summons "Summoned Skull" in Defense Position. Kaiba's turn * Attacks "Summoned Skull" with his 3 "Blue-Eyes". Yugi's turn * Summons "Feral Imp" in Defense Position. Kaiba's turn * Attacks "Feral Imp" with his 3 "Blue-Eyes". Yugi's turn * Summons "Meteor Dragon" in Defense Position. Kaiba's turn * Activates "Stop Defense" to force "Meteor Dragon" into Attack Position, but he cannot attack on the same turn he activated "Stop Defense". Yugi's turn * Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in Attack Position * Activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Meteor Dragon" with "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to form "Meteor B. Dragon". * "Meteor B. Dragon" attacks and destroys the 3 "Blue-Eyes". :*(Somehow, even though Kaiba should have lost only 500 LP, he lost the duel instead) * Yugi wins. Category:MoviesGuess what everybody! yugiohmint is safe and i got awesome cards!!